


Hire Me/Fire Me

by skerb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Deepthroating, Dom Sans, Dress Up, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-throat?, Ectobiology, Edging, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grillbones, Grillby's, Grinding, Health Code Violations, In Public, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Payback, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sensitive bones, Sub Sans, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Undertail, dom grillby, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/pseuds/skerb
Summary: Chapter 1: Sans gets a little feisty at Grillby's during opening time.The door's unlocked.But don't worry, Sans can keep a secret.(Public blow jobs, unintentional voyeurism.)





	1. Hire Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withtheworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtheworms/gifts), [Peramia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peramia/gifts).



Sans rounded the bar, digits sliding against the smooth marble countertop. He’d just spent the night, and he was feeling pretty proud of himself for committing to such an accommodating abode. He watched the other, flames flickering with that mischievous aura and suspicion as he took his time manoeuvring the counter separating the both of them.

“What are you up to?” the fire monster inquired warily, unable to quell the smirk that arose from the skeleton’s bold demeanour as he set about clean glassware for inspection. He watched as Sans leaned over the end of the counter at the opposing end, his ever-present grin much more roguish than usual.

“hire me.”

Grillby couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at that, continuing setting up his workspace for the afternoon. He pulled out more bar rags from under the counter to a more accessible place and watched as the other very boldly entered the bartender’s area.

“Another one of your jokes?” he murmured, watching the sly gait of the skeleton as he slunk towards him. “Or a prank?”

“neither,” Sans replied, his low drawl more husky as he approached. He hooked his fingers into the belt loops of the other’s trousers and tugged firmly, pulling them closer. “hire me,” he repeated, more firmly as he tipped up his skull, teeth parting with a glint of tongue.

Admittedly, he was pleasantly surprised with the other’s boldness. Grillby circled the other’s skull with both hands, tracing a sooty trail of heat down the other’s vertebrae with an amused hum. He watched as the skeleton’s frame shuddered in response, delighted in the way he was so sensitive that mere touches were enough to drive him crazy.

“And what makes you think I’m hiring, hm?”

“i got a lot to offer,” the smaller monster responded slyly, tugging again at his belt loops so their waists pressed firmly together, feeling heat and bone mingle. “why don’t i let ya see my.. resume?”

The fire monster released an amused yet quiet laugh, leaning down to accept the other’s welcome invitation for a kiss. After parting, he hummed somewhat regretfully, “I’m afraid this is no time for an ‘interview’, Sans. I’ve already opened-”

“door’s closed.” Sans inched higher for a continuation of their kiss, digits expertly plucking the button at his lover’s waist free.

“It’s _unlocked_ -” the other interjected, but was unable to stop the startled crackle and gasp that left him as the skeleton’s fingertips wrenched behind his fly. His bright eyes sought out the closed door, suddenly feeling anxious about being intruded upon. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he supposed it was his own fault - among their first times together had, admittedly, been at the bar; on the bar, against it, behind it…

Thoughts cut short as Sans’ hand delved deeper, wrenching a hot gasp from him as his fingers encircled him.

“we can have a quick meetin’,” the skeleton reasoned, his tone even and suggestive as the digits of his other hand traced a line down his chest. “and you’re lookin’ hot.”

Grillby regardless, leaned into the touches as though starved. “Th-that wasn’t even innuen-- _ahn,_ ” cut off by another shift as the skeleton moved to tackle his zipper to gain better purchase beneath his clothes. At the same time he moved and reclined against the bar, breaths hitched and his back facing the door. “I’m not explaining this if anyone comes in-”

“that’d be no fun,” the skeleton agreed soberly, but his grin was still impish and sultry, “`sides, i’m startin’ to forget what you sound like workin’ under pressure.”

Grillby helplessly bucked against Sans’ moving hand, bracing himself against the bar with both of his forearms. He attempted to cover his face, to mute the noises that were being pulled from him and the flames that were starting to wisp erratically from his body from his quickened breathing.

The smaller monster let out a triumphant grunt as he pulled the other’s thick cock out, his fingers teasing a louder moan from his lover, finally unable to hide it. “there we go,” his voice was a low purr and he was relishing in the way the bartender was coming undone before him. It had always interested him how composed Grillby could be; that is, until he got his bony hands on him.

Sans leaned forward to capture another kiss, a prize worth taking since the other was denying him much of the groans and lewd little noises he deserved. Grillby’s arms were trembling and he flung one against Sans’ jacket to steady himself, rocking his hips to meet the agonisingly teasing rhythm and pulling him close.

 _“Sans-”_ he moaned through a whisper, a hot gust of breath ghosting against the other’s skull. Sans felt the heat inch through him, settling into his pelvis. He loved the way the other spoke his name, that breathy whisper and tantalising way he pulled him close, needy for more.

It was over before he realised it; startled, Sans found his skull abruptly shoved down beneath the bartop and Grillby whirl around, panting hard and attempting to fix himself. That’s when the skeleton heard the door chimes. His grin tugged, the flare of heat flooding his fiercely pounding soul as he realised they had just _very nearly_ gotten caught.

A devious thought occurred to Sans. With him under the bar, he couldn’t very well just stroll out if someone was there, right? Sure, he could always just teleport away, but what fun would that be in the end..? A plan forming in his mind, Sans carefully maneuvered around Grillby’s legs and slowly reached for the fixed zipper.

He caught the warning look that flashed over Grillby’s visage at the tug. Still grinning daringly, he watched as the fire monster’s stance went rigid and his knee bend to shoo him away. Oh no, there wouldn’t be any of _that._ Amused, he listened to the innocent conversation the bartender offered the unknown visitor, pardoning the mess (what mess?) he wasn’t able to attend to properly that morning.

Finding the bartender still hard from his earlier attempt, Sans leaned in with his conjured tongue, the broad appendage dripping with a moist heat that he knew Grillby would appreciate. His mind drew enjoyment from the other’s hand that anxiously tried to push his skull away, but Sans had a firm grasp on those oh so handy belt loops.

On his knees, Sans snaked one arm around the other’s thigh from between his legs, locking Grillby in place. He caught the look of panic that passed over the other’s face before the flames expunged it, instead settling for an agitated twitch when the skeleton pulled his cock free again.

Grillby had to keep himself from reacting to every movement like a shock. He had adjusted himself, leaned over the bar and reached for the remote to switch on the television to distract his customer, who was still talking about the weather. The large panel television flicked on with something of a cooking show from the capital with raucous music blaring, muffling a gasp that escaped him, much to his horror.

He couldn’t make too many movements; Sans’ skull was _just_ under view of the countertop and there was a lot of glass on the shelves where he was kneeling that would make even more noise if disturbed. The bartender gave his patron a dignified smile, just barely holding himself together as he felt that hot wetness envelop his cock.

 _Damn him!_ was the thought that went through his mind, his gloved hands almost stopping to claw at the countertop. He disguised it by reaching for a pad of paper and graphite, attempting to move his leg to get Sans to _stop._ His soul was thrumming quickly and he tapped the paper with the writing implement nervously, trying to discreetly move away.

Sans held on tighter, broad tongue swirling the tip of his cock and down the length of the shaft as he withdrew and pushed his member back into his mouth. Since Grillby couldn’t look down in any obvious way, every lick and tease was amplified and he was sure Sans knew it.

Desperately, he scribbled something down on the paper pad and tore it off, dropping it over the bar so it landed on Sans’ skull - but the skeleton ignored it in favour of another long and deft swirl. Having conjured a tongue was easy, he should have known a throat would be no feat either, but he still wasn’t prepared for the soft confines of Sans’ conjured mouth. His legs twitched at the sensation, leaning over the bar as he pressed the piece of graphite so hard against the pad that it cracked in half.

Biting back moans was becoming increasingly difficult, as well as managing his fire. Grillby found the only silver lining was that his patron wasn’t ready to order yet, seemed intent on blathering on about their previous day, something asinine about the weather making fly fishing difficult.

Grillby snuck one of his hands down to reach Sans’ skull. His fingertips barely scraped against the smooth surface as the skeleton’s hold moved to his backside, tongue enveloping his heat as he was pushed forward, deeper into the other’s mouth. He covered his own, barely able to suppress a harsh gasp and the hue of his flames lightened considerably.

He was getting close thanks to the devilish skeleton’s ministrations. He adjusted his glasses as the visitor made a comment about a blizzard coming soon. Grillby only nodded slightly, as he frequently did, not trusting himself to speak. He’d just calmed his fire to the point of resembling normalcy when he felt both of Sans’ hands push against his ass again then _squeeze_ , inviting him to thrust.

_Damn him._

Involuntarily, his fingertips scratched the surface of Sans’ skull again, his legs trembling in every combined effort to not be overwhelmed. When his customer was distracted enough to turn away from him, Grillby looked down, his bright eyes meeting with his lover’s eye lights. In a moment, he was lost, nearly gave in to a groan of appreciation when Sans pulled him away, only to lunge forward with his mouth again.

Grillby braced himself against the bartop, hovering over his skull to obscure the view when his customer made a comment on the television show. The tightness of Sans’ mouth lessened somewhat and he relaxed, only making him tremble as that _damned tongue_ slid around the cock in his mouth, just trying to coax a noise from him. He shook his leg again, desperate to relay to Sans whatever message he wanted to give him in the first place and turning his head away from the customer again in case his flames betrayed him.

It only invited the smaller monster to bury himself deeper and as far as he’d go, the tightness of his conjured throat enclosing over the tip of his cock with a swallow. Grillby couldn’t hold back any longer and a noise finally escaped, a sharp grunt from his mouth and the skid of his shiny black shoe on the tiles below.

He felt Sans pause when the customer inquired after him. He felt something of dread and panic along with unfathomable excitement.

“ _Just.. stubbed my toe,_ ” the fire monster lied breathily, hunching over the bar. Sans took that as a signal to continue, the low vibrations of an inaudible hum travelling around the throat and threatening to undo him further. Grillby inhaled sharply in pleasure, hoping it would be taken for pain instead.

The lie had unfortunately grabbed his customer’s attention more than the noise did and Grillby felt his panic increase, not knowing how to diffuse their interest. Fortunately, the other gave him an opening to work with, asking if it was bad.

Grillby allowed himself to pant a couple of times, his body still blocking Sans from view. He felt the other’s hands squeeze his ass again and he briefly closed his eyes; “Nnh, I’ll be direct… it really.. really _hurts-_ ” It most certainly did not, quite the opposite. He felt Sans tense under him, a subtle shudder that rocked his frame with his words.

A silence passed between him and the customer before the other made an excuse to leave, suggesting he take care of himself. Grillby absently nodded, his soul thundering with excitement at the prospect of having his bar empty again. With the other’s casual salutation, he watched them leave as he felt his lover slide his cock slowly out of his mouth to exhale against the sensitive appendage, the breath teasing a stifled moan from him as the door swung shut.

With a vague gesture, one of Sans’ hands threw Blue magic over the counter, the door at the opposite side of the parlor locking with an audible and satisfying _clack._ It was then that the fire monster let loose, his legs trembling further as he hunched himself upwards to regard the one below him, who was grinning up at him mischievously with lust in his gaze.

“ _Sans, you son of a-”_ Cut off once more by that dastardly mouth of his, Grillby gave in to a hot groan, both hands finding the other’s skull and shaking with need. His hips involuntarily jerked forward, signalling a surprised grunt from Sans, who buried him deep into his throat again. Unbridled by the lack of company, the fire monster finally allowed himself volume, his breaths more pronounced as Sans’ digits worked their way up his sides and under his chemise. He rocked his hips forward to meet with the other’s skull, which had started a tantalising and deliriously aching pace.

 _“Mhnn, you evil little-”_ he was quickly coming undone. Whatever carefully selected words he had for the skeleton quickly evaporated under the waves of pleasure administered to him, replaced by harsh pants and needy moans and grunts. Whatever inspired Sans’ conjuring of such an entrance left him enthralled, squeezing against his aching heat as his end crashed over him. Grillby hunched over the bar’s counter again, limbs twitching from overstimulation and breaths quaking his form as Sans’ thick tongue lapped up every drop of evidence before he was released with a faint pop.

Feeling more flushed than he ever had been in his entire existence, Grillby slumped, allowing himself to come to his knees behind the bar and in front of the skeleton, who gave him another sultry look.

“so.. about that job offer...” Sans uttered huskily, bringing a bony digit to his mouth and teasing it with the broad tongue, still covered by Grillby’s fluids.


	2. Fire Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby gets payback for what Sans did to him.
> 
> (dress-up, light bondage, overstimulation, sensitive bones)

  
Grillby regarded the skeleton at the bar. The entire day, he’d been thinking of the mischievous little monster’s earlier antics, how he toyed with him. They had been so close to getting caught. It had been exciting, but the thought had never left the fire monster’s mind, even when the bar got to its busiest hour.

So when Sans came in from his daily routine in the forest just before closing, Grillby gave him a bit of a cold shoulder - as best as he could. After locking the door behind him, the skeleton took his usual seat, grinning up at him with those pearly whites and swivelling on his stool like he was the most innocent monster in the entire Underground.

But, he had a streak. An impish, ludicrous urge to catch him off guard at every turn.

“so,” the skeleton started, his tone candid as he leaned over the bar’s countertop on both elbows. “given my offer any thought?”

Grillby didn’t set the glass he was drying down. Instead, he patiently watched the other’s toying manner, his body gently twisting on his seat as he turned from side to side. His permanent grin tugged a little more at the other’s collected demeanour, knowing him far too long to know the silence was just out of simple respectful regard.

And Sans would be right in this instance. Grillby had been going over the opening hour’s stint, thinking up a way to get back at him. He wasn’t actually considering hiring the skeleton; the bar wasn’t that busy, even in the holiday seasons he could manage just fine.

But he decided to go off their previous conversation. The fire monster rolled his shoulder briefly, watching as Sans’ eye lights picked up on the movement with a heightened interest.

“I’ve considered it,” the fire monster finally answered, his turn to lean onto the bar as he feigned disinterest, “at length.”

“oh really,” came the delighted yet suspicious reply, and Sans stopped swivelling. He tented his fingers in front of him, waiting for Grillby to continue.

“If you’re seriously considering it, I’ll need to verify how _you_ work under pressure,” Grillby’s tone was measured yet thick, toying with the double-entendre. He saw the flush of cyan under the other’s jacket and his mouth twitched with a threatening smirk.

“colour me intrigued.”

“I’ll employ some useful coaching,” Grillby explained further, leaning off the bar to set the clean glass away. “It can get rowdy in here, so you’ll have to do some vocal exercises, to ensure patrons can hear you.” He turned, his body language not giving away his thought process as he watched for the other’s reaction. _Ah._ Sans didn’t look like he was following; in fact, he looked almost concerned. The poor fellow, Grillby thought deviously. It was very clear Sans initially thought what he meant was another one of their ‘games’, and was now disappointed.

“oh.”

“Don’t fret, friend,” the bartender continued, giving him an assuring smile as he gestured to the bar. “You’re already familiar with the tasks involved, after all. Another will be a practise of restraint.”

The skeleton slouched as though losing interest. “restraint, eh.” His enthusiasm was waning, even in his voice.

Grillby couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Why, of course. A relaxed and comfortable atmosphere is what I pride myself on. Hence, the use of magic while at this establishment is strictly forbidden.” He saw Sans slump further, resting his head on the bar top with a muted groan of resignation.

Good, he didn’t suspect a thing.

“Do I have your collaboration, then?”

With a sigh, Sans nodded against the counter. He had, after all, been the one to start all this and his pride as a monster was on the line. With a crackle of flame, the bartender clapped his hand down on the bar top, giving the skeleton another reassuring and even grateful smile. “Splendid. Then, since you have already locked up, might I suggest you draw the shutters?”

Sans sat up, giving him a wide grin. “sure. just lemme get a pen,” he sniggered at Grillby’s reaction, slipping from the stool to meander over to the large window. “ok, ok. don’t mean to be a _pane in the glass._ ”

Grillby rubbed over his face with one hand, biting back any other reaction that would only encourage him. True to his request, Sans fumbled with the shutters until they cascaded down with a heavy series of clacks. Pleased with his work, the skeleton strolled back to the bar, hopping up on the stool again as though his work was finished.

“Another thing you may not have taken into consideration…” the fire monster added, arms folded over his chest and regarding the other. An idea was forming. “Your wardrobe.”

Sans gave him an inquiring look, then his gaze dropped down to his jacket and black shorts, even his fuzzy pink slippers.

“whaddabout it?”

“It’s all in the uniform,” Grillby replied with a casual shrug. At the other’s blank stare, he grinned. “I may have something suitable upstairs.”

“last time you said somethin’ like that i had to get my spine realigned,” Sans remarked with a chuckle as he slouched in his seat at the memory, echoing a cyan blue pulse behind the fabric of his hoodie. He watched as Grillby rounded the bar, turning down the oil lamps on the walls that he passed to a dim glow, leaving only his flame to guide the way. Sans drew in a long breath before getting up to follow the fire monster upstairs, murmuring, “you’re the boss, boss.”

He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but Sans was almost relieved that it wasn’t more _work._ Grillby had taken an interest in his clothing, although not quite in the usual way. It was studious and determined, helping him out of his jacket and neatly hanging it as he went through his own wardrobe for something ‘suitable’ for him to wear.

It left Sans feeling a little… lost. He had been mostly joking just to get a rise out of Grillby, but now the joke was getting away from him. Leave it to him to see it through, however. He watched from the bed as the fire monster unbuttoned his own vest, sending a fluttering heat to the pit of his ribcage. Ever since the first time he’d seen the act, it always sent an excited jolt through his bones.

Grillby however, was actually serious, not even laughing at his little jokes, much to his disappointment. He began to wonder if he’d taken things a little too far earlier that day, but was pulled from his thoughts when the other held out some clothing chosen for him.

Despite his thoughts, the imagery sent another heated shudder through his frame. Sans cautiously pulled his own shirt over his skull and dumped it onto the floor next to him, taking the crisp white chemise to put on next. Then black trousers, the vest, standing still while the fire monster aided him with some finer adjustments and watching himself in the tall mirror by the closet door.

Grillby couldn’t help but sneak behind him to take a look in the mirror, encircling his arms around the other’s waist to pluck the finer wrinkles from view. Sans admittedly looked strange in such formal attire; even looked a little uncomfortable in the oversized clothes, to say the very least. He gave his mirrored self a knowing grin as the skeleton shifted in place, another shudder passing through him as Grillby cradled his face against the nook of his skull.

“you just wanted to see me all gussied up,” Sans teased, tilting his skull in a silent plea for more touches. Grillby hummed against his jawbone, leaving a breathy kiss there and the other sighed appreciatively.

“I will acknowledge that I wasn’t expecting such..” the fire monster agreed, pillowing a small plume of smoke against the other’s collar as one of his hands languidly curved against the other’s hip, “...masterful _refinement._ Yet, I can’t seem to place my finger on what’s missing.”

He watched the skeleton’s reflection in the mirror, how his lover’s gaze dragged to him in a sidelong glance. Grillby’s hand inched up, tracing along the fine outline of rib through the shirt from his side to his sternum. He felt the shiver of the other’s body against him, how it started in Sans’ shoulders and moved down his spine, a flash of sultry cunning in his grin. Oh, how Grillby delighted in the way every touch was rewarded.

But that was not the point of this exercise, was it?

The fire monster hummed low in his throat, as though puzzling out just _what_ was missing as the skeleton waited, patience growing thin now that he had an inkling as to the other’s intentions. The smaller monster turned in his arms, looping his own forward so he could rest each hand on his chest. Phalanges twitching in excitement, he gave Grillby’s bow tie a playful little flick, browbone arched suggestively as he stepped between the bartender’s legs and urging him to move towards the bed.

This could very well work to his advantage, Grillby thought, humming appreciatively as the other leaned up for a kiss. While on the outside it appeared the game was lost, Grillby knew best which habits to use against Sans. He allowed the other to pull him to the bed, to tug at his bow tie until one side of it unfurled like a short leash. The skeleton guided him over him as he sat then leaned back onto the mattress, an accomplished look on his face when the tie slid free from under Grillby’s collar.

He snaked the fabric between his finger bones, giving a victorious chuckle when he felt Grillby’s weight over him, thinking he’d won again. Once prompted, the fire monster had little control behind closed doors, seeking out kisses and pleasure as though he couldn’t get enough.

His toes curled at the kisses now, nowhere near his face but singeing against his jawbone and the bit of clavicle that poked out of the oversized shirt. He gasped at every heated connection through to his marrow, raising his hips to meet with Grillby’s while attempting to turn his skull to give back the kisses he was receiving.

But the other stopped him. A tug of bemusement was at the back of his mind, but Sans pushed away the thought, opting to try again. Grillby lifted his hips out of reach as he did so, this time with a soft huff of indignance. Ribcage raising and falling heavily with each aroused breath, he accused the other, “tease.”

Grillby couldn’t help the low amused chuckle that escaped him, moving to run one of his hands up the skeleton’s arm, gently linking his fingers between the head of the ulna and radius bones under his wrist. “Remember, you agreed to restraint,” he purred as the other shifted one of his legs beneath him. Sans’ breath was coming in excited pants.

“m’fuzzy on the details,” the other quipped, voice lower as the fire monster lay against him, moving his arms up over his skull with both hands. He arched his spine as the heat settled into him, giving in to a low growl. He stretched out, enough so that Grillby could accept his invitation.

He attempted to lift his pelvis again, needy for more contact. A frustrated groan was next to leave his mouth as one of Grillby’s hands left his own, his other hooking each of his wrists together to keep him in place. Sans tensed under him when Grillby pushed his hand against his pelvis, keeping him down, rewarded with an impatient swear and another lift up to meet his heated touch.

“Ah- _ah_ ,” the fire monster chided quietly, keeping him arrested as he felt the slow formings of magic binding under the other’s clothes, “Kindly remind me what I’ve informed you about magic?”

“you’re kiddin’ me,” Sans huffed, moving his leg up again and hooking it over one of Grillby’s, “you can’t be..” He trailed off, grin nervous now as his eye lights dragged upward, as though wanting to see the fire monster’s grasp on both of his forearms.

With the other distracted, Grillby moved forward with his other arm, properly hunched over him and encircling his skull to meet his grasp above him. He toyed with the unfurled tie in his hands, giving in only momentarily to deposit a spicy kiss against the other’s cheekbone, a bare distance from his mouth. Sans turned his skull towards him with a deep sigh, conjured tongue inviting enough for Grillby to relent, if only because he felt a slight tug against his restraints and didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

He adored the way Sans arched into his touch, even met his hips with a grind to draw away his attention from the activities at his wrists. He wound the fabric in a figure eight around one of the posts in the headboard and through the space in between the two parallel bones just shy of one wrist, then around the other as he ground down again, pulling an encouraging but stifled moan from Sans.

And he didn’t suspect a thing. Grillby passed both of his hands down the length of Sans’ arms, sending tingling pulses through the fabric to his bones before sending them back up to finish his little secret. He hummed at the other’s soft gasps, the way the skeleton attempted to restrain his magic as he carefully pulled one side of the fabric over the other, fashioning the black bow tie he was so known for.

Pleased, Grillby stopped and sat back across Sans’ lap, giving him a sultry smirk as he watched his lover pant underneath him hungrily. His eye lights locked with his own as he moved to pull his arms down before a flicker of confusion passed over his face when his arms didn’t heed him. Sans glanced up, ribcage still heaving as he tipped his skull back over the pillow to regard the other’s masterful deception.

“you _dog,_ ” the words came easily through a laugh despite himself, and Sans tilted forward again to witness the other’s reaction.

“You put me in a rather… compromising situation today,” the fire monster admonished him, yet his tone never lost its husky undertones. Teasingly, he leaned forward as close as he was able to without touching him, each hand resting on either side of Sans’ chest. “It’s only fitting, after all.”

“payback, eh,” the skeleton couldn’t help the wry grin on his face nor the deep arousal at this new side of Grillby. “what makes y’think i’ll cooperate? maybe i’ll just pop my arms off an- _fffhah-_ ”

Grillby successfully silenced that train of thought as his hand inched above the shirt the other wore, his finger tracing a light stroke down the length of his sternum and dipping down to connect with his spine with a firm tap. Sans’ frame trembled and his other leg hitched up in response, the friction through the fabric coupled with the other’s heat at his pelvis blurring his thoughts.

“Oh, _will_ you..?” Grillby’s tone was provocative as he shifted forward against the other’s pelvis with a brief rocking motion. His glance flicked up to Sans’ hands, which had balled slightly, needing something to grasp as pleasure gripped him.

“you’re a dirty cheater,” the skeleton gasped breathlessly, shifting his pelvis upward and gave in to a soft whine when the fire monster leaned upward once more, depraving him of heat. “how.. how dare you-”

Grillby only hummed in response, focused on the way Sans’ bones trembled underneath him. He teased him through the fabric of the shirt, feeling each nub of bone with a faint click as his fingertips passed every ridge against the other’s spine, slowly working downward. It caused the other to arch up again, breaths needy and the whisper of a plea in Sans’ voice along with another stuttered swear.

“It appears we’ll have to work on your vocabulary,” the fire monster remarked, a gloved fingertip sliding between the gap of the buttons to drag against the front of his pelvis before he shifted up to hover over Sans’ face. He was locked with that lusty stare and watched how Sans feebly tugged at his restraints with his mandible hanging open.

The fire monster could see the glint of blue and smirked, bringing his other arm up to rest beside him and curved over Sans’ mouth with his thumb. He noted the restrained shiver and the way Sans’ leg hitched up further, lightly shaking beneath him. The tongue passed his mouth, boldly taking an inviting lick at his thumb, unable to resist.

It sent a heated signal down Grillby’s body and he let out a quiet growl, slipping two fingers into the skeleton’s mouth. The tongue was broad and curled against the length of his fingers with the added presence of saliva, bringing to mind Sans’ earlier attentions. It drew out a needful groan from the fire monster. In response, the skeleton panted around the digits, moving his leg again to meet in between the other’s legs with his knee. He sucked against the intrusion and thrust upward again as he felt the fire monster’s touch reach even lower against his lumbars, a muffled moan low and urging.

“ _Manners,_ Sans.” Grillby chided as the hand at the other’s pelvis explored, fingertips tracing aching circles against the sacrum and avoiding the small inlets there. Sans trembled almost violently under him and held back a loud grunt as he threw his skull back. “What did I tell you about vocal exercises?”

Sans resisted another urge to cry out as he felt a firm drag of fingertips against his tailbone, but arched into the touch again in silent appeal. “n.. no way,” he huffed indecisively. “not gonna lose-” Despite himself, his voice gave in to another needy growl as the wet fingers left the depths of his mouth to hook into his mandible.

He wanted vocal exercises, eh? Sans knew Grillby’s game now. Of two minds, he knew he couldn’t very well resist the other’s explorations for long, but he was a little shy when it came to expressing himself at full volume. He preferred to bite back the ecstatic and graphic feedback with jokes during their fun times together, after all.

So it was with fuzzy, lust-crazed yet mischievous thoughts that Sans came to the conclusion that he couldn’t let Grillby win. Not this time. If this was payback, he’d leave the other wanting.

“Whatever do you mean?” was the calculated response. Sans resisted a violent shudder of pleasure as he felt the rough fabric of the other’s glove rub against one of the lowermost rungs of his coccyx. His hands formed fists at the headboard as he tugged involuntarily, aching to touch back.

“no fair… _so_ unf.. unfair,” he panted, his body rocking forward to bring more friction against his sacrum. Sans barely bit back the shuddering gasp at the figure-eight glide over the surface of the sensitive bone, teasing everywhere but the anterior foramen where he was most sensitive. Then the digits were lifted and removed from his mouth, and Grillby was smirking at him, almost smugly. “cheater-- no, _don’t_ \- don’t pull awa-” He caught himself begging, clamped down on his tongue to stop himself.

It only provoked Grillby’s fingertips to touch down again, to fleetingly rub against one of the inlets. It caused him to grit his teeth with the effort of holding back any betraying noise, air pushed heavily past his teeth as Sans attempted deep breaths to calm himself. When the hand was taken away again, his body sagged against the mattress and his skull tilted forward, his breaths punctuated by soft whines he couldn’t hold back.

“if-if y’didn’t want me to work.. to work for ya, you coulda just said,” the skeleton said shakily, his eye lights dropping to Grillby’s hands, which had started teasing the buttons of his vest open. Every movement was measured and precise, and Sans felt himself dreading contact in the most delirious and lustful ways possible.

Grillby noted the anticipated tonal gasp that Sans uttered as he stopped at the last button at the top of the row. His finger tented it to pop it free, but instead gave the smaller monster under him an innocent smile while he tugged at the fabric. At Sans’ next deep breath, it popped itself and Grillby couldn’t help but chuckle, continuing his work to undo the skeleton in the most delicious way possible.

He didn’t respond to Sans’ comment, only set about avoiding his gaze, torturing him with brief yet heated touches. One hand would unbutton by his twitching pelvis, the other caress his floating ribs under the crisp fabric. He deliberately set each panel of the vest to one side after he’d opened the shirt to expose the bleached bones beneath.

He saw the telltale flicker of the other’s magic, dutifully restricted, yet reacting with his every touch. Grillby grinned to himself as he leaned forward again to capture the other’s tongue in another toe-curling kiss, reveling at how easy it was for Sans to get worked up over it. He moaned into it as Sans pushed up against him once more, fingers blindly searching under the chemise before hooking onto the last ribs connecting to his sternum.

Sans gasped against the kiss with a start and again, attempted to move his arms down with no avail. He swore, the word “fuck” being punctuated as Grillby’s fingers traced a hot line under his breastbone and all the way up, then stuttering the same word over and over as his breaths became more ragged and desperate.

“Should really do something about such profanity,” the fire monster noted in a gentle reprimand. His hand twisted around in the expanse and thrummed against each rib, sending a marked heat through each one it passed. He listened as the skeleton hissed softly, attempting to sort out his next sentence before Grillby ground against his pelvis again.

Sans honestly was attempting to keep to his original plan, but Grillby had a way of quickly unfurling any thoughts that he collected at that moment. He felt the momentum regulate, moans threatening to break his weakened resolve as waves of pleasure wracked his frame. He’d even eased up on his magic, allowing the thick density to coil at the base of his pelvis to aid in the torturous friction before it stopped short.

“i-i need to talk to the PR department-” the skeleton haltingly retorted, the flicker of his soul under his ribs obvious now. He was in no state to keep up with the game, he realised dimly. “to lodge a form.. _mmnh,_ formal complaint.”

Grillby backed off a little ways, still hovering over his lover with his hand hooked between the other’s ribs, sending heated pulses. Every one was punctuated by an equal pant from his partner, whose eye lights had flickered slightly under his aching arousal.

“I can see if I can forward your concerns to head management,” the fire monster considered coyly, unhooking his hand and tracing down the other’s spine again. His bright eyes gleamed and flames fluttered provocatively as the other’s pants grew harsher the lower his touch delved, teasing another moan from him.

“my boss is..” Sans paused, his arms cinching up against his restraints as he fought back another vocal response. He struggled with his words, determined to stay in the game, “he’s..”

“...Giving you a hard time in the workplace?” Grillby offered deviously, bypassing the sacrum to trace over the other’s neatly conjured member through his trousers, the tip wet and poking out from the waistband. Sans couldn’t help but laugh breathily at the play on words, lifting his pelvis in invitation.

“fuck, yeah he is..” he murmured daringly, rewarding the deft touches to his cock with an encouraging groan. His hopes were met with promise when Grillby hitched down the waist of his trousers, exposing him fully to his heat. He swore again, moving his leg up a fraction to brace himself against the mattress as the fire monster started to tease him with both hands.

Sans rocked his hips again, feeling heat swirl and mingle with his magic as Grillby finally appeared to have relented. Each thrust drew a ragged breath from him, rubbing against the other’s palm and bringing him closer and closer to the blissful release he craved.

A hand was pushed against the side of his hip as he was stopped again and he nearly sobbed in frustration, hanging his skull as his bones quaked under strain. “damn it, grillbz-” he pleaded, voice sounding raw, “s.. stop _stopping._ ”

“I’m obligated to give you legally-required breaks,” the fire monster remarked nonchalantly, the pad of his finger testing the bead of precum collected at the tip thoughtfully. At Sans’ shudder, the crack of Grillby’s mouth widened into a sultry grin, watching as the skeleton under him bucked involuntarily at the sensation of him rubbing his palm over the head, smearing the remaining fluid down his shaft in an encircling, thick grip.

“ _fffhack,_ fffire me, then,” the smaller monster begged, unable to keep his end of the game up as he tugged on the bowtie desperately with his fists clenched. He was breaking quickly, his voice urging the other to continue the attention he so craved with a louder series of pants and lusty growls.

Grillby at least looked like he was considering it, even brought his hand up to his visage as though in thought. Instead, he licked the precum from his glove, then pulled it off finger by finger as Sans trembled under him in frustration.

“That’s a rather incendiary request, Sans,” he purred, trailing his bare digits up the other’s sternum again, every last caress drawing out more delectable noises, more hungry pants and groans of appreciation. Grillby hummed low in his throat when his digits re-entered Sans’ mouth, the faint fizzing against a wet environment as the fire around his first three fingers was extinguished to only a throbbing heat.

The fire monster felt the vibrations of the other’s moan around his fingers travel through his body, settling between his legs where his own aching arousal went ignored. Sans lapped at the intrusion again, his thick tongue enveloping the fingers and curling against them as he rocked his hips once more, the unintelligible noise he made a plea for Grillby to continue.

The fire monster found he couldn’t go through with the game; not with the other’s lewd little moans and panting gasps of pleasure. The teasing heat he’d given him along with the shift in pressure as he thrusted his hips against the other’s erection built up those noises, faltering as though suspicious that he’d stop the pleasing touches again.

He did only briefly, withdrawing his fingers from Sans’ mouth and almost fumbling with his fly to present his own burning erection against his lover’s. With the contact, Sans’ frustrated sounds turned to pleas as Grillby hitched up one of his legs to gain better access and lay across him, cocks flush together. He felt Sans tremble under him, mouth hanging open with a heavy pant as he tugged at the bow tie once more.

“grillbz, i’m beggin’ ya..” he murmured through a whine as the other monster’s hips started an agonising pace, “please don’t.. please don’t stop. m’gonna crack.”

The other only hummed in response, his pace quickening slightly with the other’s desperate tone, the way his leg hitched up to gain better access to him. His own breaths were coming in harsh gasps and crackles and he leaned over Sans to give him a deep kiss. Their tongues intertwined languidly, each one curled in turn against the other in slow, lusty smacks. He felt Sans tense under him, a whimper of a moan through the kiss as he broke it off, his breathing becoming harder.

“i.. i cry uncle, g, you win. i lose.. don’t stop-” the skeleton begged, his hips rolling to meet up with Grillby’s with every thrust across his pelvis. He could have sobbed, tugging at the bowtie in frustration, “fuck, don’t stop.. but.. i wanna touch you-”

Wordlessly but with a moan against the side of the other’s skull, Grillby reach up to tug at one side of the bowtie. He continued his thrusts measured yet firm, moving to kiss his lover again as one hand tugged loose the bindings and Sans was free. The skeleton’s arms shook as he encircled them around the other’s broad shoulders, gripping at his shirt desperately, his collar, whispering Grillby’s name over and over in a desperate plea to continue as one hand moved to hitch up the other’s shirt to gain access underneath.

Coming close yet being denied release so many times, it didn’t take long for Sans to cry out, his body tensing as rolling waves of pleasure wracked him and spilled against his lover’s abdomen. It was intense and he moaned through the ecstasy, clinging to Grillby as though he were a lifeline as the other continued. Each thrust was agonising, building up against his already sensitive member slickened with his come.

It was easier to move against his lover and Grillby hissed at the other’s digits dug into his torso, overstimulation from his efforts causing Sans to both sob and lose his inhibitions. He soon became louder, tugging and tearing at his shirt, shouting his lover’s name over his shoulder with every blessed rub and stroke between them. The bartender reached between their bodies to grasp them together, pumping his hand as he thrust, eliciting more loud moans from his partner and himself.

Every word was either a curse or his lover’s name as Sans was wracked with more pleasure than he could handle. As Grillby came close, he gave the other’s cock more attention than his own, enough to tilt the other into another orgasm. His breaths came in wheezing and ragged as Sans’ body sagged against the bed, half-heartedly holding onto Grillby’s shirt as his legs and arms twitched involuntarily, suddenly sapped of all remaining strength.

“fffhah, fuck,” he breathed once more as his ribcage rose and fell harshly, before he let his arms fall to his sides, feeling like weights. His eye lights sought out his lover’s face as he felt the other tense above him, hearing his name groaned against the crook of his neck and he shivered in pleasure, feeling Grillby’s addition spatter against his pelvis as he came.

He sighed long and deeply when the other lay against him, unable to move simply because it was just too much effort. Sans nuzzled the other’s head, flames licking at his skull as the other gently traced a single digit over one of his arms and across his clavicle.

“I’ve won,” the fire monster breathed, his hot breath sending another shiver through Sans’ bones, “and you’ve lost.” Sans couldn’t help but laugh weakly at that. Well, he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Peramia for literally asking the right questions and my brain would not shut up about it. So here, an unintended continuation to "Hire Me". 8D

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get talking to other Sansby lovers on tumblr. ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧ Congrats, Wormy, this one's for you.


End file.
